


KIWI

by LunaStefy



Category: Kiwi - Harry Styles (Song), Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Cake, Frosting, M/M, Song: Kiwi (Harry Styles), Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStefy/pseuds/LunaStefy
Summary: Finally the day of the event we have been waiting has come. Everything was ready, we just needed to bring in the cake. xx
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 12





	KIWI

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written by my daughter, Beatrice, super fan of Larry and One Direction <3 We are Italian so excuse any mistakes. English is not our first language sorry. xx
> 
> We love writing stories like this together, we hope you love it like we do.
> 
> PS: everything started when i showed the Kiwi's music video to my crazy mum for the first time.

We’ve just ended to furnish everything, the room was almost ready. We’ve chosen the most elegant furniture, chairs and tables were covered with an amazing white cloth, clean and ready for the event that we’ve worked on for the last couple of moths. 

The centerpiece was missing: the desserts. We baked an incredible amount of desserts. There were sweets of every type, every taste and every color: muffins, cookies, big cakes and small cakes, pies... an explosion of sugar, flowers and colors that would have made an amazing impression.

Maybe we used too much frosting, but who doesn’t like to bury their face in a muffin while biting it, or who doesn’t like to eat the advanced icing from the slice of cake, because ‘there’s always space for cake’.

Louis, being the strongest, was supposed to bring the service trolley with all the desserts. I asked him if he wanted any help but he said he would do everything by himself because he didn’t help at all with the rest of the planning. He walked around the kitchen while i was busy and late with the cakes, he’d get close to me and steal sprinkles, taste cookies, he’d put his finger in the frosting and after licking it properly he’d spread it all over my nose, making everything less stressfull and more fun.

He didn’t help even with the room in general. Obviously, he helped me with the tablecloth but then he sat down to “test how confortable was the chair” those were the words he used to justify his laziness. Now he was in the kitchen, he was staring at the service trolley and he was thinking of how to carry it in the easiest way possible.

After an accurate inspection and a visible moment of hesitation, he began to carry it full of desserts, very slowly. We couldn’t allow ourselfs to have anything fall, there was no time to do anything!

“Haz, are you sure these are all of them?” Louis asked me while he was bringing the trolley towards the room. 

“Of course Lou, aren’t these enough for you?”i said and giggled a bit.

That was a big mistake, the first of the night.

He entered in the big room and it seemed that everything was under control. I kept worrying but i trusted him, i had to stop being anxious. My Louis had the situation under control and i knew everything was going to be alright. He was more and more close at the table and i was more calm, but suddently i saw the big white cake, in the middle of the trolley, that one which inspired all the event, bend dangerously.

I wasn’t fast enough, or at least not as fast as Louis. I don’t properly remember who moved first, while my eyes were on the dangerous cake, i threw myself forward to save at least a bit but i crashed with a wild example of Louis Tomlinson who tried to do the same thing as me, and the cake smashed on my head.

My body froze, i couldn’t move a single muscle , i was still, looking at the floor while freezing whipped cream was streaming down, on my shirt. I was thinking of all the difficulty, all the sweat transferred for being able to stack the two layers, one on top on the other. That cake went though some trauma before that. I made the top layer fall two times because it didn’t feel like staying there, i drooled a bit of frosting on the side, so i had to add more, not that i didn’t like the idea of adding more icing. It wasn’t perfect but it was lived, i had shed tear to make her and Louis had severed her existence because of his too much pride and refusal of help.

Slowly i reacquired the control of my body and i was able to turn my head towards the guilty. My icy eyes met the terrified eyes of Louis, he knew he wasn’t going to get away with it. His blue eyes were wide open at the seen of my murderous gaze that devoured him in a second.

What were we going to do now?

How to deal with Lou?

Certainly he wouldn’t have gotten away with a simple lecture, knowing him it would have entered in one ear and exited from the other. I had an amazing idea. I slowly got near him, leaving the dead body of the cake slip away from my head, it was going to be remembered later, worthily, as it should have been. The priority was get Louis to pay for his actions. With those eyes he was able to get away with everything he did, he didn’t pay for anything, but not today, he wasn’t going to get away with a sweet look. 

“ Lou, c’mon pay more attention!” i said in the most calm way possible. He looked at me very confused.

“C’mon, at least try to bring the other desserts safely to the table. But don’t worry we have so many of them. You obviously don’t have to worry about the most impostant piece, the star of the party.”i said with a more firm voice.

With the last sentence i brought my hand to my head. I grabbed some of the cake while Louis was turned towards the service trolley. Now he was smiling at me and his usual little wrinkles appeared on his face surrounding his wonderful eyes. I got really close to him, there was almost no space between us and i brought my hand on his cheek, and got him dirty of the famous cake.

“Oops” i said to him while smirking.

Louis wided his eyes while from the lips nothing came out, he was completely shocked.

His urge was to take some muffins from the serving trolley, amazing now he ruined them too. Like this a big cake fight began. I have to say that the sweets were really good but the fact that we were throwing them at each other made everything more tasty and fun. 

It was like a snow fight but think about one less cold and more tasty. Isn’t it perfect?

Louis was hiding behind a chair, by now we had destroyed everything that was on the trolley and the room looked like a battlefield. Everything was on the floor. I thought Louis paid for his actions in the best way possible and now it became a funny game for the both of us.

Suddently i realized that i cleaned completely the floor from all the cupcakes and cake. What was i supposed to do now? Louis was going to win for sure! It wasn’t fair! The punishment was for him, he was the one who was supposed to lose, the roles couldn’t change! We were both behind the chairs and the table was between us. The sweets were all over the room except where i needed them. I slightly turned towards Louis to see how he was doing, who much cake he had left, what i was going to take directly in my face. I was happy to notice that Louis was in my same situation. He was looking at me to see how much cake i had left. Is it possible to be this telephatic? 

As soon as our eyes met, green in blue, blue in green, we couldn’t contain our laughes anymore. 

Louis reached me running. So i got up as well. He tried to hug me but from the speed and the very slippery floor we both fell. We started laughing louder and louder, it was impossible to stop. Louis made a weird noise because of the cramps from the laughs. That noise made us laugh even more.

We needed oxigen! We were both on our backs and thank God a blanket of cake broke the fall. Louis started moving arms and legs creating an angel. It was truly like being in the snow. It was an amazing angel full of frosting, sprinkles, crumbs and whipped cream, it was really a lot.

In that moment i realized that the real angel was that the one who was making that mess. His hair were full of sweetness and his cheek was still dirty from the white stripe i had made him that was the reason we were on the floor, full of cake and whipped cream.

Behind that mask of sweets there was the entire world, the ocean in his eyes, love and happiness in his heart. I felt so honored to be in his heart, to have such an impotant role in his life. We were like in a bubble, it seemed like the outside world disappeared, i was completly lost in those blue eyes. We were surrounded by just us two and our love.

We let ourselves go, we played like children and we loved it. I kept looking at him and i couldn’t stop thinking of how luckly i was to have in my life such a crazy, ridiculous, simply perfect person! I was blessed to have him.

Our laughs were loud, full of happiness. 

We didn’t have fun like that in a long time but i didn’t doubt that my lfe with him would have been just like this.

A blessing, a trip made of laughs, cuteness and love.


End file.
